


Mark Lee needs new friends

by sahnshine



Series: Hell's KItchen Squad [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Spiderman!Mark, The Defenders!AU, The dreamies are sort of in love with 127, johnil if you squint reallly hard, just dreamies fawning over nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: Mark needs money to support his Spiderman activities, so he needs to convince his bestest friend in the world a.k.a. Lee Donghyuck to switch internships with him. Donghyuck thinks what Mark needs is not money, rather new friends.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno & Mark Lee & Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Mark Lee & Moon Taeil
Series: Hell's KItchen Squad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752145
Kudos: 32





	Mark Lee needs new friends

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I just wanted to write dreamies fawning over 127 and some interaction between them. I hope I protrayed them well hahaha  
> I hope you enjoy this wholesome interaction :3

“I never knew your internship is with Jeno, and that your boss is your own brother!”

Donghyuck’s face changes into a few emotion, from confusion, to disbelief, and finally settling down to an unimpressed on. His eyes are narrowed as if he thinks the words that came out of Mark’s mouth was the dumbest shit he’s ever heard (which mostly is) and he clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“What?” He said instead, cuasing Mark’s eyebrows to twitch in annoyance. Yes, he can feel his eyebrows twitch.

“Bro-ther!”

“Well, you would’ve known had you listened to me talk all those times.”

_Oh shit_.

Immediately Mark felt his heart drops. _Oh no, oh no, no, no_! Hyuck had told him this information before?! How can Mark not remember? He wracks his brain, trying to remember the time his best friend had told him, recalling back to the first time Hyuck suggested he fakes an internship with Johnny to cover Spidey business from Taeyong, to earning his Moon and Sun internship but none of it came up. Well, he’s in deep shit. _I’m such a bad friend_ , Mark thought sadly.

He slumps into the chair of his desk and fights back a pout, Donghyuck still looking just as unimpressed as he was, “I’m sorry Hyuck, for being a shitty friend…”

For a moment the younger just eyed him, before a wicked smile forms in his face, “Oh man, how I wished I could’ve taken a picture of your face! Ya dumb, Mark, I never told you any of those.”

“Never?!”

“Nah, it never came up.” Hyuck huffed, he reached across his desk to flick Mark’s forehead, causing the elder to squawk in annoyance and catching the attention of their class mates.

Mark grinned nervously at his classmates who were still sleeping on the table because it was first period and the teacher is late, while Donghyuck looked positively smug, “You asshole, why did you lie to me?” Mark groaned as he rubbed his forehead. Donghyuck may not have superpowers but his forehead flicks are the meanest.

“I like seeing you guilty, it’s hilarious, and your face look so dumb Mark.”

“Asshole!”

“I know! At this point it sounds more like a compliment rather than an insult.” He shrugs with a smirk. _Good god this child,_ Mark shut his eyes and bit his lip, then counted to ten, no, Donghyuck will not get a rise out of him.

“So, back to my initial question.” Mark said after he calm himself and reassures himself that he might need Donghyuck in the future. “Do you want to switch internships with me?”

Donghyuck whips his head so fast that Mark can hear his bone crack, ah shit he’s going to have on hell of neck pain, “Switch internships? With you?!” He hissed in disbelief. Mark is so thankful that their homeroom teacher have not arrived yet, or else both he and Hyuck will be in so much trouble for gossiping so loudly.

“Yeah, because Johnny isn’t paying me, and you obviously can handle copying papers in Moon and Sun Lawfirm.”

Donghyuck’s eyes are still wide and disbelieving as he leaned forward from his table, and Mark’s pretty sure he’s five seconds away from toppling over to Mark’s table or the floor, his spidey-senses are tingling so badly.

“I’ll actually take the Moon and Sun internship.”

Mark blinks. _What_? “But I thought you idolize Mr. Seo?”

“I do—he’s what I aspire to be, and what should everyone aspires to be. He’s the human form of the one hundred emoji.” Mark nods along as Donghyuck shamelessly praised Johnny, “But—I want to be a lawyer. I’m pretty sure I’ll be an awesome lawyer.”

“Why, because you like to argue?” Mark deadpans.

“Yes, and I always win in any arguments! Even with Doyoung! I destroyed him, Mark, I _annihilated_ him.” He said smugly.

Mark gulps, judging by the scary glint in Hyuck’s eye, he’s not lying, and judging by how Doyoung can barely fight off Yuta’s shitty excuses, Mark truly believes that his friend is telling the truth.

“Uh-uh, you’re absolutely right.”

“Why do you want to switch internships anyways? Does your uncle know about this?” Hyuck asked curiously, “I know you’re still not back on—nightly business.” He said while making air quotes with his fingers.

Mark scooted his chair towards Hyuck, both of them leaning over each other to talk in hushed voices, “I need the money.” He admitted in defeat, “To buy meds… and stuff.” Subconsciously, his hand landed on his mid-section, Mark is no medical student so he’s not really sure how long it will take to normally heal a deep gash in his abdomen.

Donghyuck’s face immediately softens, “You know you can just ask me for help, right? I invest on you, I’ll waste my money on your stuff, its fine! And besides, Doyoung has a ton of medical supplies!”

Which Mark absolutely knows, but he’s older than Donghyuck, dammit! He’s not about to be treated like his own friend’s _sugarbaby_. He owes the younger too much, and even though Donghyuck never asked for his money back, Mark still feels bad about it.

“But it’s your money!” Mark huffed, he’s had this discussion before, and not once Donghyuck shown him any hesitation in spending his money on medical supplies, buying things to create the web slingers before Johnny up-graded them for free, buying Mark the goddamn spandex suit Spiderman had initially wore, and many more things.

“Wrong, its Doyoung’s money. And I can bully him for more.” Donghyuck said with a smirk, leaning back onto his chair and crossing his arms. _Lord have mercy for Doyoung_ , Mark prayed silently.

“I—you know I feel bad about it, Hyuck.”

“I know, and it’s fine, really. I’m investing you to save the city, so in a way, I’m also saving the city!”

Mark decides he can’t argue any further, and he’s unwilling too. He just sighed and agree, “Okay fine, but if you want to work on Moon and Sun it would be fine to, it’s nice to have a friend other than the boomers.”

“Are you kidding?!” Hyuck hissed loudly, once again attracting their sleepy classmate’s attention, to which Mark smiled nervously at. The younger leaned forward and jabbed his finger to Mark’s chest angrily, “Mr. Taeil Moon is an amazing lawyer, and I would be happy to be near him even at a five-foot distance—and to be his intern! God, to learn from him?! I’d be a crazy amazing lawyer. And Mr. Yuta Nakamoto! He won the case yesterday! It’s in the news today, he’s crazy good! And crazy good looking too!”

Yes, that, Yuta did. And yeah, Yuta’s also stupidly good looking it should be illegal. Mark’s mind tuned off Donghyuck’s speech on how amazing lawyers are, recalling back how his uncle had sleepily informed him he found out some leads on suspects that is most obviously not Jungwoo Kim, and how he told Mark that _Yuta delivered in court, Mark, he delivered—no, no! He slayed, he demolished, oh god_ and after that Taeyong fell asleep.

“You do know that your Doyoung-hyung is good friends with them?”

“—what?”

“Uh—Yuta, Yuta and Taeil, erm, Mr. Nakamoto Moon is good friends… with your brother? Yuta hired your brother for the case…?”

Donghyuck blinked rapidly at Mark, his mouth falling open and his breath quickens—Mark can hear his heart beating faster, from what? Mark isn’t sure either.

“Son of a bitch—“

“Mr. Lee and Mr. Lee.”

_Shit._

Donghyuck and Mark both clamped their mouth shut before turning to face the front of their class, trying to smile at their scary teacher who knows a lot of their secrets and would have no issue in embarrassing them if they acted out.

“H—hey, Mr. Kim…” Mark croaked out.

Mr. Kim Heechul—their history teacher, does not look impressed at all. He put both his hands on his hips, and tilted his head before smiling at both of them, “Sorry I’m late, but I’m certain you’ve already talked out everything you need to talk, right?”

_Chills. Literal chills._

“Sir, yes, sir.” Donghyuck forced out.

“Good, now, open your books, children.”

\--

“You know, it’s fine if you want to take the job at Doyoung’s, Mark. It’d be a pretty good experience for you—sleuthing, finding people’s dirty little secrets.” Hyuck said as they exited their class.

“Isn’t that… gossiping?”

“No, it’s not!”

It was lunch time already and Mark can’t wait to eat since it was the best thing during hours, and hours of studying (student dying). He’s starving and he’s already thinking what to have for dinner because mondays are hell, and Taeyong never cook for Mondays—Chinese take outs sounds delish.

“Since when do you care so much about me.” Mark sighed, ignoring Donghyuck squawk of disbelief.

“Excuse you, Mark Lee, you ungrateful twink!”

“You’re calling me a _twink_? Have you seen yourself—“

“Point is, I care so much about you, and I wouldn’t want my hard-working best friend to miss out an opportunity like this, and also, I will obviously grow bigger than you.” The younger said in his most wise voice, putting his arm around Mark and the older just go with it.

He sighed and just let the younger lead them to the cafeteria. “You thought about it a lot in class didn’t you, to come to that decision?”

“Yup.”

“You just realize, either way, Doyoung will still give you money?”

“Yup.”

“And also you just want to hog Mr. Moon and Mr. Nakamoto’s attention, right?”

“Absolutely! Smart Mark! You’ll definitely be a use to Doyoung! Jeno’s good, but he’s a bit slow.” He grins, shaking Mark’s entire body. “Come on, you should get to know your future colleague!”

With that Donghyuck grabs Mark’s hand and drag him into the cafeteria to line up for their food. He knows that both he and Hyuck brought lunch—but Mark likes the extra food and Hyuck isn’t letting all that money he paid for school to go to waste.

Today’s menu was spaghetti, salad, roasted chicken breast, and yoghurt, a fancy as hell meal because their school cook is an actual chef who owns a four star something restaurant and works for their school only because he is a close friend of the headmaster—and that he actually cares for student health.

“Have a nice lunch. Eat the salad so you will actually grow, kid.” Kim Kibum said while glaring menacingly, those sharp cat-like eyes are trained intensely on both Mark and Hyuck that they scurried away quickly.

“Now, he actually scares me, more than stupid Doyoung hyung.” Donghyuck whispers and Mark nodded in agreement.

The one—the first and last time a food fight happened during their freshman year, the man had yelled on top of his lungs and proceeded to taunt and demolished them for their childish attitude and crazy behavior. He called out their bullshits and when some kids brought up their ‘important’ parent, the chef had brought up even more higher ups who are friends with him and _they appreciate and would actually die for my cooking, yeah, that’s just how good I am you ungrateful nerds! Now, grovel and apologize to me, and never, ever, ever waste my food again!_ Then after a long amount of groveling from all of them—including Mark Lee, he made them scrub the cafeteria squeaky clean.

_Scary_.

To this day, Mark still shudders at the memory of Kim Kibum yelling on top of the table while holding a knife and a ladle.

Donghyuck made a little sound, causing Mark to focus back, before he fastens his pace, to which the elder hurriedly followed. They approach a table with three boys seating, chattering loudly within themselves, none of which Mark recognize from their year. One boy—the tallest, seemed familiar. Crinkly eye and a stupidly hadsome face—yeah, Mark’s got eyes.

“Jeno! And Jeno’s friends!” Hyuck said cheerily, putting his tray on the table with a loud slam.

“Oh, hello Hyuck!” Crinkly eyes said—so, this is Jeno, Mark thought. Damn, he is tall enough to kick Mark out of the basketball team. His eyes flicks to Mark before he looked panicked, “Oh! Mark—uhm, I mean, uh, senior Lee, I—“

“Now, calm down Jeno! Mark here needs new friends.” Hyuck stops his rambling, gesturing Mark to sit down.

Mark coughed nervously, all four pairs of eyes scrutinizing him. The other guy—a wistful looking boy with blue hair and big eyes, was staring at Mark curiously. He had a disarmingly creepy smile on his face. Slowly Mark lift his leg to sit on the chair before the other one coughed loudly.

“You can’t—Hyuck, can’t sit with us.” The smallest boy said, he had sharp unnerving eyes and a somewhat angry look on his face. If anything, Mark thought he looked like an adorable angry mice.

“Really? What are we, mean girls?!” Hyuck scoffed while the other boy bristled.

Mark, on the other hand, panics. He hates this, to feel like he’s intruding or out of place. Nervously, he laughs and retracts his leg, “Uh, okay, sorry, I mean—there are other tables, and chairs, come on Hyuck—“

“Grow some balls Mark Lee!” Donghyuck hissed, he grabs Mark’s arm and pull him forward, causing the vigilante to stumble and immediately put his leg over the chair—and sat his ass down. Thank god for his reflexes or else his tray of delicious food is going to fall.

“And you! Don’t be rude!” Hyuck said, pointing at the boy who said not to sit with them.

“You pretend not know our name. You’re rude.” He stated with the most unimpressed tone he could muster. Well, that’s true, and judging by the noise of embarrassment Hyuck made, he agrees too.

“I’m sorry we’re intruding.” Mark said quickly, trying to diffuse the situation.

“No, not at all, it’s fine.” The blue haired boy said, eyeing his friends and Mark, before once again smiling creepily. “Injun here is worried, and Jeno’s a fan.” he whispered, winking at Mark at the end.

“ _No, no, I’m not a fan_!”

“ _Not worried, Nana_!”

Both the boys spoke at the same time, before finally Hyuck steps in, “See, Injun, can’t you just be nice for once like Jaemin?” He points. The boy—Injun, lifts his fist and Donghyuck flinches and nearly falling backwards if Mark’s spidey senses hadn’t grabbed the boys arm, the younger lifted both his arms out in a surrender manner then proceeds to laugh nervously, “Aw, sorry dude, your punches are mean.” He squeaks.

“ _I can’t believe someone has power over Donghyuck_.” Mark whispers to himself, eyeing Injun in awe who looked smug and content by Donghyuck’s answer. This small boy is obviously the strongest person in this room. _Respect_.

Donghyuck, who most obviously heard him, elbowed him in annoyance, “ _Shut u_ p! Erhm, Thank you for letting us sit with you—this is Mark. He needs new friends—no, correction, he needs more friends. Currently his only friend is me, and his imaginary friend named Lucas, who is not real.”

“Lucas is real!” Mark whined, before realizing that he has three new guys who might potentially be his friends. “Hi I’m Mark. Lee. Mark Lee. Nice to meet you.”

Injun slurped his spaghetti without care while Jeno is eyeing him in some sort of fear… and awe? Until finally Jaemin speaks up.

“Nice to meet you, Mark. I’m Na Jaemin, I’m in soccer team—if you haven’t seen any games, that’s a shame, and you should definitely come.” He winked and Mark blanched while beside him his best friend groaned, “This beside me, is a bean pole named Lee Jeno, he’s a nerd who’s interning for Hyuck’s brother and he’s a big fan of yours! Also, this angry little guy right there is Renjun. His English sucks, so bear with him.” He said with one arm slung around Jeno while the other tries to scoop spaghetti.

“How can Mark Lee has a fan? He’s in a nerdy ass robotics club—“

“You too.” Renjun points out.

“—yeah, but I’m also president of the choir club, the only club who owns most the golden trophies in this school, second only to robotics.”

“So… nerd?”

“No, Injun, I’m not a nerd, and Jeno! My colleague, how come I never know of this before?!” Donghyuck asked, eyeing the tallest of the three across them suspiciously.

Mark’s eyes landed at the boy who laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck before putting his hand down to toy with his fork. “Um, I’m not actually a fan—it’s just cool you could do a three point so far away, and it always scores.” He said quickly, looking everywhere but Mark which is confusing, so the vigilante stares at Jaemin who’s looking back at him and smirking saucily. “’s sad you’re not in the team anymore.”

Mark smiled brightly, ignoring Jaemin’s flirty stares to focus on Jeno, “Yeah! I know! Thank you—anyways, it takes—um, practice, yeah, hell of a lot practice. But I’m glad I’m not in the team, because now you’re in the team! And they need you more than I do, I have two internships.” Mark explained.

“Holy shit, did you just implied they kicked you of basketball to make space for Jeno?” Jaemin cried out dramatically, but with all that spaghetti sauce on his face, Mark decides he can’t take him seriously.

“ _Whaaaat_? No! Definitely no! Nope, uh, haha, why—why would you say that?!” Mark laughed awkwardly, glancing back and forth between a scandalized Jaemin and a near-crying Jeno. _Oh shit, stupid Mark Lee and his stupid two brain cells!_

“I knew it!” Jeno moaned sadly, “I’m sorry, I’m really, really sorry! I didn’t mean to, Mark, oh god—“

“No, no, it’s fine, I was planning on leaving the team anyways—“

“This is hilarious I have to record this, Jeno cry again—“

“No Nana, Mark, Mark make that surprised and fake guilty look—“

“ _Shut up!_ ”

Mark clamped his mouth shut and Jaemin nearly dropped his phone in his spaghetti, and eyed Renjun in surprise. He glance around nervously, and noticed that other students in the cafeteria are ignoring them, before focusing back on Renjun. _Damn, this kid got the guts_. Renujun frowned as he eyed all of them one by one before tilting his head and blinks his eyes in confusion.

“It’s hard to… understand… If you talk together.” He said tentatively.

There was a pause as they all digest the situation. He wasn’t angry or scolding them, Renjun purely didn’t understand a single word their saying because all of them were talking so quickly and overlapping each other. Mark choked out a giggle before Hyuck burst out laughing. Renjun was red in the face, clearly embarrassed. He bangs a fist on the table and refused looking into any of their eyes.

“No, no, it’s cute, Injunnie, it’s fine.” Jaemin said quickly, between laughters, while Jeno rubbed the smaller’s back in a comforting manner. Mark watched the interaction with amusement, these three are surely entertaining.

“I’m the one who should be embarrassed. Sorry, Mark. I swear I didn’t mean to.” Jeno said apologetically.

Mark waved his hand dismissively, truthfully he’s pretty sad, he loves basketball and that’s the only thing that keeps him away from the category of nerd, but oh well, Jeno doesn’t need to know that his presence in the team is what kicked Mark off it. “It’s fine, you’re better at it anyways. Like I’ve said, I’m in two internship—it gets really busy.”

“Oh yeah! That’s cool, where are you interning?” Jaemin piped out after he finally calmed down his laughing, stuffing his face with yoghurt instead.

“Um, Moon and Sun Lawfirm—“

“The Jungwoo Kim case?” Renjun piped out, to which Mark nods proudly.

“The one and only. Also, Seo Corporations.”

“Holy shit— _Seo corps_?” Jaemin screeched. “Hyuck aren’t you a fan of Mr. Johnny Seo?”

“I am, but now I have devoted myself for Mr. Taeil Moon. He shall be my mentor.” Donghyuck said with finality, putting one hand over his chest in such a manner that Renjun scoffed.

“That’s very cool.” Jeno said, “I’m interning with Hyuck.”

“Not anymore!” Donghyuck cuts in. He eyed them one on one before continuing, “From now on, Mark will be interning with you, Jeno.”

“So you agree?” Mark turns and grab Hyuck’s hand, he hopes the younger isn’t pranking him because Mark wants to intern for the PI so bad. Doyoung is great, his cooking is also great and he gives money to his interns!

The younger pat Mark’s shoulder, smiling at him genuinely, “Obviously. I’ve made my decision the moment you asked, but I just want to see you grovel. Turns out—I want to intern in Moon and Sun so bad that I just decided to spring it out like this.”

“Aw Hyuck.” Mark said, wiping away a fake tear.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you colleague.” Jeno said in a happy tone, putting his hand out to which Mark shakes happily.

“Nice to meet you too!”

\--

Mark does not have any internships on Mondays. He visits Mr. Seo on Wednesday and any other time Johnny needs his help, while he interns for Taeil on Tuesdays and Thursdays. So he’s free to do whatever today.

And with that, his fate is sealed.

He’s visiting a café near the school—because now he has other friends besides Hyuck, and also—

“You’re so sad now that you can’t go swinging around in tight spandex, and I’m bored I can’t play handler for you. So naturally you and I are going to act like actual teens and go to the café with Jeno and his nerds.” And then he proceeds to tell Mark how he met the three friends while they walk to the café.

Donghyuck knew Jeno since Junior High, they just weren’t close, but somehow Doyoung knew of the kid and offered him an internship, that’s what Hyuck told him. While Donghyuck knew Jaemin because the boy had straight up asked Hyuck for toilet paper in the bathroom. While in the stall. And both of them were in the middle of… well, shitting. Renjun became friends with Hyuck because he’s also in the choir group—and he calls out Hyuck’s bullshits in broken English in the first meeting. Naturally, Donghyuck befriended him.

“Really, he might be the smallest, but he’s the one you have to fear, Mark.”

“Dully, noted.”

They entered the decently sized café and Hyuck pushed Mark to sit with the three boys while he went to the cashier to order up, which is fine because the younger knows what he likes—unless he’s being petty.

“Hey, guys—uh, it’s nice to, um, hang out.” Mark said awkwardly, shuffling in the booth.

The café was as generic as any other coffee shop, it’s like starbucks, but it’s not, and now they’re sitting in the booth with Jaemin in the corner and Renjun beside him, and Jeno in the corner beside Mark.

“We usually wait here for half an hour to kill time, cause after that I have a job and so does Injun.” Jaemin informed him, taking a sip out of a black, black drink. Is that… is that coffee?

“Work?” Mark blinks, focusing back on Jaemin’s word after he decided that he does not want to know what the hell Jaemin’s drinking.

“Yup—I work. And so does Injun. Really, it’s pretty common actually.” Jaemin beamed at him.

“Uh—cool, where do you work?”

“Only the coolest company ever.” Jeno sighed from beside Mark, nibbling a cookie and drinking from his bottle drink.

S _mart, water is healthy, especially for young normal human boys who participates in basketball_ , he thought silently, before asking Jaemin. “So, Seo corps? How come I never see you?”

The boy in question regards him with an amused look. He clicks his tongue and shook his head, blue hair shaking gently with his movements, “Wrong answer—it is _Jung Industries_.”

Well damn, that’s one of the best industries ever. The breakthrough they made on medical engineering and natural medicine is amazing. While Seo Corporations focus more on technological development, like gadgets, vehicles and stuff like that, Jung Industriest covers more on developing technologies for the medicine world.

“Oh wow, that _is_ amazing.”

“I know—but don’t let Hyuck hear that.”

“ _Hear what_?”

“Jaemin works for the Jung industries! That’s amazing!” Mark cries out at his best friend who’s just arriving. He was about to sit next to Mark, but he gave the latter dirty look before sitting down beside Renjun aggressively causing the smaller boy to hiss like a cat.

“Shame on you Mark, shame on your watermelon juice and your internship in Seo Corps. You should just give that opportunity to me.” He said, shaking a jug that’s probably Mark’s drink and slamming it on the table dramatically.

“I mean, sure, you can.” Mark shrugs.

“You can?!” Jeno shrieked, “Can I?”

“Jeno you traitor!” Jaemin gasped.

“Weird.” Renjun said, looking at Mark dead in the eyes, looking tired and annoyed. Mark nodded in agreement, weird indeed.

“My loyalties, are only for Doyoung hyung.” Jeno said, putting on hand on his chest. Donghyuck made a noise of protest, throwing a ball of tissue at the tallest of the group.

“That my brother you pervert! And you don’t get to call him hyung!” He hissed.

“I’m not even saying anything that suggests I’m a perve!”

“You don’t need to, Jeno Lee.”

Okay wow, Mark is confused on where this conversation is going. He grabs his drink from Hyuck’s side of the table—watermelon juice, yup, his favorite and slurps on it instead. Renjun offered him an apologetic smile as the other three bicker around them and Mark just shrugged.

After a moment of bickering filled with Jaemin bragging Jung Industries, Donghyuck defending his brother’s honor and Jeno complaining about Hyuck’s blind accusations, the ruckus died down.

“So, yeah, back to our initial discussion—you’re seriously offering me an internship with Mr. Seo?” Hyuck said, his eyes are narrowed on Mark.

“Sure Hyuck, you have a pretty awesome engineering skill.” Which is true, Donghyuck’s a tech genius. He’s literally a genius in everything and that’s why Mark and most people are so scared of him.

And also, the internship with Johnny is just a ruse so his uncle won’t get suspicious during his spiderman activities, or why Mr. Seo sometimes visits, and things like that. Now, Johnny’s trying to develop a new app and a new tech for millennials and that’s why he needs Mark’s real actual internship help, which is tiring because it pushed his spidey shifts to night time.

“Thanks man. I’m like the love child of Mr. Moon and Mr. Seo—in short, amazing.” If only Hyuck knew the two are sort of dating each other, god he would be begging to be adopted by those two, Mark shudders, keeping the information to himself.

“You are short.” Renjun whispers.

“Says the shorter one. But no Mark, I think I’m just going to devote myself to Mr. Moon— at the moment.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Anyways, where do you work Renjun? It’s so nice that all of you are earning money.” He sighed. It was tiring to work his ass off, but it was worth it to help them out. What’s bothering Mark was his fast metabolism and his never ending need for food.

“I help cook in Chinese restaurant. Take off.” Renjun answers with a smile, “Come visit! Discount 20% for friends.”

Now that is a nice offer.

“It’s a very good place—it has the best everything.” Jaemin said in hushed voice, “And the manager is hot—“

Renjun elbowed the blue haired boy, casuing the latter to yowl in pain. “Kun is my boss.” He hissed.

“Yeah, he’s your boss, not mine, I can say anything I want. He is a very good looking man.”

Renjun gave him a pained look, “Really?” He deadpans.

“Of course! I’m not saying my boss isn’t good looking—Jaehyun Jung is a nice man! He’s also a nice man to look at. I have eyes, and I’m a growing boy. Your boss is handsome—its fine to have some admiration.” He grins while the shorter one groaned.

“Exactly, I admire Mr. Moon because he is an amazing lawyer. Hot damn!” Donghyuck agreed, reaching forward to bump his fist with Jaemin.

Mark laughs nervously, although he agree his bosses are good looking—just like what Jaemin said, he has eyes that functions normally, it’s a bit embarrassing to discuss it out loud. No one needs to know he had some sort of stupid crush on Yuta on his first week of internship.

“Agreed, and it’s okay to have a mini-crush on your bosses!” Jaemin cheered causing Mark to choke on air, _can he read minds????_ and Jeno to laugh nervously, “You can totally relate to that, right Jeno?” He winks.

“Uh…. Um…”

Jeno fidgets and looks anywhere but Donghyuck who’s slowly blinking owlishly at the taller boy. _Oh boy_. Judging from Renjun’s warning look, Mark scoots back on his seat before Donghyuck lunged across the table.

“Yah! Jeno Lee that’s my brother!”

“Stop it both of you I swear—“

\--

“You’re… resigning?”

Taeil tilts his head as Mark stares into his black glasses. After the mini discussion in the café Mark decided to pay Moon and Sun Lawfirm a visit—also to congratulate them on their win. Sadly, Yuta went home early because he wants to sleep for a week, leaving just Mark and Taeil.

“Yeah, I mean—it’s fun and all helping you, but I want a real internship I invest on.” Mark explained.

The elder nodded in understanding, he taps his fingers on the table then offered Mark a small smile. “Well, it’s not the end of our nightly business though, right?”

Mark laughed, “No, of course not. Spiderman has a lot to learn from daredevil.” He smiled back even though Taeil can’t see it, he knows the elder knows that Mark’s smiling.

“Good! Anywyas, where are you planning on interning?”

“Limitless Investigations. I want to work for Doyoung.”

Taeil looked somewhat surprised but not really. It’s hard to read the man’s expression because he’s Taeil, not because he’s wearing glasses. The man’s eyebrow was raised and he tilts his head, “Well… I can’t say I’m surprised, Yuta was hoping your trip their will open your eyes a bit.”

Now that surprised Mark.

“He’s sort of hoping I’ll go intern for Doyoung?”

“He just wants to get rid of you Mark, your devouring our food stash.” Taeil deadpans, causing Mark to blush in embarrassment because what Taeil said was true.

“I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry Mr. Daredevil—“

“No, no, I’m joking! And stop calling me that, I’m just a lawyer right now.” He deadpans, “But yeah, you’re a vigilante, you should know a thing or two about investigating—searching for clues first before acting our heroically.” Taeil chuckled.

“Right, that makes sense. Also… I’m really sorry, so please forgive me?” Mark squeaks.

“It’s fine Mark, it’s your metabolism.” Taeil waved his hands dismissively. “Are you continuing the internship at Johnny’s?”

“Ooooh, Johnny—“

“Mark.” Taeil said n his most exasperated tone.

“Right, right! Yeah, I’m still an intern there but it was never really an official thing? Mostly I just hang out and give out some advice to Johnny.” He explained and Taeil nodded in understanding.

“Good, it won’t do you well if you’re tired. I can still smell blood, Mark.” And Mark cringed at the statement. Subconciously his hand landed on his mid-section and Taeil looked frustrated, “It’s healing normally, like how a normal person would.”

“Well, that’s good.” Mark stated.

“Give it three more days, okay Mark? And if you’re heading out please inform me or Yuta?” He asked and Mark agreed, there’s no use fighting the older. Sure, he has Donghyuck who was willing to be his handler, but only very rarely he drags the younger into Spidey business.

“So… any parting words? Some pep-talk for Mark the intern?”

Taeil looked thoughtful for a while before speaking up, “There is a lot you can learn from Doyoung, so listen to him. And please—do not mix vigilante business with him, he’s a P.I., a damn good one, and one slip up he may find out about Spiderman.” Taeil explained.

Mark nodded, he agrees with Taeil. There are already a handful people who knows of Spiderman secret identity, most of it unplanned. He had told Hyuck because on his early days Spiderman had been dumb and lonely. Johnny figured out his identity and Taeil and Yuta knows it by accident. A total of five people knows. He doesn’t regret them knowing, now Mark values these people he can call ally, a bunch of people who he can trust and ask for help.

Now, Johnny is chill enough to let people know he’s ironman, but he’s also an acclaimed hero who saved the world. And Mark does not have that acknowledgement nor that money to make sure his family and friends are safe.

Spiderman is just a neighborhood hero who mostly stop muggings and help catch thieves. Only recently he met someone strong—the one who left his mid-section injured. Someone who calls himself the Venom, who thankfully have not resurfaced.

“Does he know you’re uh—Daredevil?” Mark asked.

Taeil smiled bitter-sweetly, and he looked like he’s recalling a memory. “It was an accident. He beat me to a pulp!“ he laughed.

_Good_ , Mark thought. Mark knows he has shit luck, he jinx himself all the time, so Mark learns not to hope much. So, he does not hope Doyoung will not find out about his secret identity.

“But Mark, try not to let Doyoung know?” Taeil said suddenly, leaning forward on his desk and the line of his face really tells that he’ serious.

Well shit, Mark really doesn’t want to jinx this all.

“Well—I’ll try, but I have shit luck.” He sighed.

“That’s enough for me.” Taeil smiled sadly. Mark would understand why Taeil wouldn’t want his friend to know, it’s for Doyoung’s and Mark’s own safety. “He didn’t take it well with me, so I’m pretty sure he’ll fight tooth and nail to stop you from being a vigilante once he knows.”

Mark smiled bitterly at Taeil’s words. He fears that type of reaction, he’s pretty sure his uncle will react the same way once he finds out.

“Well… I hope… I hope whatever happens it will work out.” Mark decided.

“Best of luck, Mark Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it i hope you enjoyyyy this because i really enjoy writing this hahaha  
> Anyways, stay healthy and stay safeeeeee love u all  
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes and if anything was offensiveee, have a nice day!


End file.
